1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the construction of burner for burning a combustible gas mixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One common construction for burners for burning a combustible gas mixture utilizes a burner surface made of a foraminous material having a multitude of small holes therein, so that a multitude of very small flames are created on the burner surface. Such prior art burner constructions may utilize either a rigid material upon which the burner surface is defined, or they may utilize a flexible material supported by an interior support structure. These prior art burner constructions typically come in a variety of geometric shapes, such as flat surfaces, cylindrical surfaces, and spherical or semi-spherical surfaces. The burner surface typically is a relatively smooth geometrical surface as defined by the perimeter of the burner construction.
One typical prior art burner construction having a cylindrical shape burner surface constructed from a rigid material is that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,723,513 and 4,793,800, both to Vallett et al., and both assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C of the present application schematically illustrate a variety of prior art burner shapes, including a flat burner surface as shown in FIG. 1A, a cylindrical burner surface as shown in FIG. 1B, and a semi-spherical burner surface as shown in FIG. 1C.
One problem which is sometimes encountered with the prior art burner constructions is an excessive noise level which is created when the burner is in operation. There has long been a need for improved burner construction which would eliminate or greatly reduce the noise level inherent in operating a burner.
A burner apparatus is provided for burning a gas and air mixture. The apparatus includes a foraminous burner surface having a multitude of openings through which flames can extend. The burner surface is irregularly shaped so that flames extending from the openings are directed in an irregular pattern.
The irregular shape of the burner surface causes the irregular pattern of flames to generate eddy currents across the burner surface, which currents effectively disrupt oscillation of the flames thereby reducing noise resulting from the flame oscillation.
The irregular shaped foraminous burner surface may be constructed of either a rigid material or of a flexible material supported from a support structure.
In one preferred embodiment, the irregular shaped burner surface provides an increased burner surface area of at least 10% as compared to a regularly shaped burner surface having the same perimeter dimensions. More preferably, the burner surface area is increased in the range of 10 to 20%.
In one embodiment, the burner apparatus is cylindrical in shape and includes a cylindrical support structure upon which is received a flexible tubular sock having a fully extended length greater than the length of the support structure, so that the sock is wrinkled when it is placed upon the support structure.
A method is provided of operating a burner constructed as described above. An irregular shaped burner surface is provided. A combustible gas mixture is supplied to the burner at a rate such that a plurality of flames extend through the openings of the burner surface. The flames are directed in an irregular pattern by means of the irregular shaped burner surface. Eddy currents are generated, thus disrupting oscillation of the flames, and reducing noise resulting from flame oscillation.
The invention also includes methods of manufacturing burners, including forming an irregularly shaped burner surface from a foraminous material.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved burner apparatus and methods for operating and manufacturing the same.
Another object of the invention is the provision of burners which operate much more quietly than traditional burners.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a burner having an irregular shaped burner surface sufficient to generate eddy currents across the burner surface and effectively disrupt oscillation of flames from the burner surface.
And another object of the present invention is the provision of improved burner construction utilizing flexible heat resistant materials supported from an interior support structure.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following disclosure when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.